<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Bonds by SassyHimeSama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969580">Lost Bonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/pseuds/SassyHimeSama'>SassyHimeSama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Fred Weasley, BAMF George Weasley, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Blood Adoptions, Dimension Travel, Do Not Copy Onto Another Site, M/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Time Travel, basically a song fic, sibling bonds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/pseuds/SassyHimeSama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Your 18th birthday, you receive a mark somewhere on your body.  This reigned true for one Harry Potter. But one would figure after all the pain and suffering he has gone through to kill off old Moldyshorts, that his soulmate would be a simple walk in the park to find. Wrong, Join us while we tell the story of how Harry finally finds his bonded and gains family along the way. Suck at summaries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/destroying innocent lives, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Fred Weasley/ Regulus Black/ George Weasley, Gideon Prewett/ Draco Malfoy/Fabian Prewett, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spells were flying left and right in the midst of battle. James, Sirius, and Lily were doing well holding their own. Alice and Frank seemed to have the same luck. That was until Voldemort showed himself.</p><p>James and Sirius couldn't help but bite out a curse, Lily seemed to be scared out of her mind but stayed firm, Frank seemed to get into a defensive mode in front of Alice. Dumbledore wasn't here but they weren't going to back down.</p><p>"Where is your precious leader now?" Voldemort asked mockingly.</p><p>Before anyone could answer, there were six cracks of apparition. A feminine voice called out, "Vincula daemonibus inita!" The spell hit Voldemort head-on but didn't show anything to slow him down. Voldemort was about to laugh but was startled by the five chains that came from the ground and wrapped themselves around Voldemort. "Fang! Cobra! Now!" The feminine voice called out. The battleground seemed to slowly quiet down. The death eaters were surprised that their lord had been taken down so easily. While they were distracted, they seemed to be taken by surprise by three other figures.</p><p>Two cloaked figures appeared in front of Voldemort and pointed their wands at him. "Mors Domine, exaudi orationem meam, et ne despexeris nuntium. Non vocavi te, ut reducantur ad caulas shards meam, et ne senioribus consilio, lux egredientur ad hauriendam aquam. Qui defraudat perdam te cum sis facis te puniendumque scelerum,*" they chanted out until a black glow was around Voldemort. "Any last words or Questions, Tom, before Death comes and collects you and your soul shards?"</p><p>Voldemort instantly paled and looked at the one who spoke. "Who are you?"</p><p>The figure pulled his hood down showing the Potter signature hair and neon emerald green eyes. "I am Hadrian Osiris Peverell, <em>Cousin. </em>You see... I would have let the whole 'Dark Lord' bit slide, but you had to claim my birthright, something you had <b><em>no right</em></b> taking." Hadrian hissed out in the human language. "And then, you gather up all these...<b><em>idiots</em></b> and claim you're doing it in our <b><em>ancestor's name</em></b> when you haven't even studied the history like <b><em>I was forced to</em></b>... And then when <b><em>our cousin</em></b> sees sense and opposes you, <b><em>you think it's only fair that you attempt to destroy him.</em></b>" Harry growled out. "<em>I am</em> <b><em>Lord Peverell and Lord Slytherin. </em></b><em>In light of your actions, </em><b><em>Tom Marvalo Riddle, Half-blood born to the Gaunt house, I hereby sentence you to death by Lady Magic and Lord Death. In light of your actions, your Magic will be stripped away and consumed by our family magics, so shall it be,"</em></b> Harry's magic rushed forward latching onto Voldemort's magic and started to consume it all. Once Harry's magic was done, it shoved Voldemort back making him fall into a black hole that Hadrian's magic had created. Hadrian then turned to the hooded figures. "Yin, Yang, Badger, Cobra, round my Dark Lord cousin's so-called followers up, no one escapes. Little Moon? Gather up the rest and heal them please."</p><p>"Already done, Hadrian!" a masculine voice called out. "Aurors have been called too!"</p><p>"Thanks, Badger!" Hadrian called out as he became pale.</p><p>Hadrian knew what was about to happen so he started quickly. Their protections were already in place after all. "I, Hadrian Osiris Peverell, Hereby claim Luna Hel Peverell as my Proxy as Lord Ravenclaw." Harry quickly tried to keep himself up as he continued. "I, Hadrian Osiris Peverell, Hereby claim Fredrick Xolotl Peverell as my Proxy as Lord Gryffindor. "</p><p>The female rushed over and tried keeping Hadrian up. "Fred! George! Help!" Two heads whipped to the side and they rushed over as Auror's came and started gathering up the death eaters. As they hurried over, their hoods fell off showing their appearances. Their appearances looked exactly like Hadrian's; green eyes but instead of the wild black Potter hair, their hair was cut short and manageable.</p><p>"Bloody hell, Haddy," one spoke.</p><p>"If you wanted a hug, you should have just said," the other said as they put Hadrian's arms across their shoulders, helping him stay up. Luna quickly got down and started to draw runic circles.</p><p>"You should be laying him dow-" Lily started off but was cut off by Sirius.</p><p>"Lily, a Lord can't lay down when he is assigning proxies for his houses, this guy must have a lot," Sirius grumbled.</p><p>"I, Hadrian Osiris Peverell, Hereby claim Draconiqus Hades Peverell as my Proxy as Lord Slytherin." Hadrian shivered as his knees gave out but the twins were holding him upright. "I, Hadrian Osiris Peverell, Hereby claim George Tlaloc Peverell as my Proxy as Lord Peverell," Hadrian shivered as Luna finished the circles and started adding tunes.</p><p>"One more, Haddy, then we can help," George encouraged.</p><p>"I, Hadrian Osiris Peverell, Hereby claim Neville Februus Peverell as my Proxy as Lord Hufflepuff. So mote it be." Hadrian managed out. Magic swirled the five figures before settling. Once the Aurors had all of them, the five figures started to move closer around Hadrian.</p><p>The twins didn't hesitate to lay Hadrian down. "Neville! Do you have those potions?!" one of them called out as Luna started healing him.</p><p>The one known as Badger ran over, the hood falling down showing his cherub-like face with black hair and green eyes. "Of course I do! Luna, what does he need?"</p><p>"Magic, obviously," Luna said calmly as she worked. A particular piece of magic knocking her hood down to show her platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes.</p><p>"You’re Moony's soulmate!" Sirius shouted in surprise.</p><p>"Luna, they all contain magic, they’re potions. What does he need to be fixed?" Neville said calmly as if used to this particular set of quirkiness. They were more focused on Healing Hadrian at the moment than Sirius' Outburst.</p><p>"He needs magic," Luna said in a firmer tone.</p><p>"Oh, you three are idiots! Move!" The final hood was pulled down showing another blonde haired male with a pair of steel-blue eyes "What ritual are we doing, Sister?"</p><p>"We will have to do a Three Tiered Ritual," Luna said as she finished physically healing him.</p><p>"Shit. Okay, the twins aren't strong enough for that, and neither is Neville." By the time Draco finished talking, Alice, Frank, Sirius, James, and Lily all made their way over just to see if he was okay.</p><p>"What kind of ritual do you need power for?" Frank asked.</p><p>"Three Tiered Ritual, the one for Magic. Haddy took in the Dark Lord's magic, effectively making him muggle before letting Lady Magic and Lord Death deal with him. Their magics are battling now. Haddy's magic is of a lighter grey, while the Dark Lord’s is pitch black. Haddy has enough magic to fight him off, but he'll be out for a while and we just arrived back home from exploring. Our home is not set up for residing in yet," Luna said calmly, knowing Hadrian had time.</p><p>"I, Lord James Fleamont Potter, Hereby give sanctuary to the Peverell family," James called out calmly.</p><p>"James!" Both Sirius and Lily called out shocked.</p><p>"What?! They all saved our arses! Not to mention one of them is Remu-" James said, a little upset but was cut off by Sirius's hand over his mouth.</p><p>"Thank you, Cousin," Draco said calmly, bowing his head. "We will make sure to not step on any toes," Draco said, ignoring the last part of James's statement.</p><p>The twins shoved Draco's head down. "LAMMMEE," they both said at the same time as they walked out of the ritual circle.</p><p>"Oi! Stop being so rough with me! Luna and I have to heal him!" Draco growled out as Neville got up and out of the way as well.</p><p>James sighed and walked over, sitting down where the third person was designed to sit for the ritual. "What do I need to do?" James asked, not familiar with these rituals.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Luna asked curiously.</p><p>Draco snorted. "Let him do as he wishes, Luna, he's our cousin after all. Potters are all stubborn gits."</p><p>"You’re my family so, so are you," James said determinedly. "Now what do I need to do! Or does Siri need to step in?"</p><p>"Siri? Oh, what a shame. Haddy's soulmate is a Sirius Black, his recovery would be more effective if he was in the area," Draco teased.</p><p>"Well it's not like I changed my name...and I wasn't officially blasted off the family tree, so unless there is another Sirius Black, I'm your guy. But how would you know that I'm his mate?" Sirius grumbled.</p><p>"Hm, maybe we can make something of the Black family after all, and that is for you to ask Haddy," Draco commented before Luna locked the three of them in.</p><p>"Draco, play nice," Luna scolded. She placed her hands on the inner circle and her magic became visible and quickly latched onto Hadrian. "Place your hands on the inner circle," Luna said as she looked at James.</p><p>James nodded his head and did as he was told. His magic appeared to all and was quickly latched onto Hadrian, "Is it supposed to latch on that quickly?" James asked worriedly.</p><p>"Yes," Draco said as he placed his hands on the inner circle and his magic latched onto Hadrian as well.</p><p>For the three of them, it felt like a light draining on their magic. After what seemed like mere moments, a magical explosion destroyed the barrier that Luna had put up. The four of them were fine but the ritual was complete. "Well, all we can do is let him rest now," Luna said as she got up and looked at the two of them. "Thank you for helping out Haddy," Luna said looking at James.</p><p>"It was nothing, he did save our arses," James said with a shrug.</p><p>"Luna, is he safe to move?" Fred and George asked.</p><p>"Only one apparition, or his condition will be worse," Luna said calmly.</p><p>"Hmmm, Lord Potter where will we be staying?" Fred asked.</p><p>"In the main house with us, it looks like he could use the protection, why? Also don't call me that, James is fine," James said, scrunching up his nose.</p><p>"Can you take me there? So I can take Hadrian?" Fred asked.</p><p>"Hmmm does everyone know where we are going to be staying?" George asked.</p><p>"Yes," James said, looking at George.</p><p>"Good, you take Freddy to where we are going so he can come back and get Harebear. Pretty boy here," George said as he rested his arm on Sirius's shoulder, "can take me. The firey red lady dragon over there can take our resident Dragon," George said motioning to Draco, "and then these wonderful people can take Lu-Lu and Nevy."</p><p>There was a crack in the air and all five of the Peverell siblings pointed their wands at the source, only to see Albus Dumbledore. "Whoa whoa! Calm down, guys, he is with us!" Sirius said quickly, trying to calm them down.</p><p>"James, what happened here?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p>"Voldemort's death, that's what," Sirius boasted.</p><p>"Truly?" Dumbledore said in an almost pained tone.</p><p>"Yes, you manipulative old bastard," Draco growled out. He looked at James. "Can we get him to a bed, please?"</p><p>"Right, who is taking who again? Alice and Frank know where the Potter Manor is, too." James said, looking at George.</p><p>"Hmm alright. James, you will still take Freddy here, I still got this hunk," George said as he rested on Sirius's shoulder. "Would the fearless she-dragon be willing to take Haddy?" George asked, looking at Lily.</p><p>"Let anyone try prying that poor man out of my arms," Lily said determinedly.</p><p>George nodded his head before continuing. "Would the devilish duo be willing to take Lu-Lu and Nevy still?" George asked, looking at the Longbottoms.</p><p>"Hahaha sure," Frank said with a confident smile.</p><p>"Sure," Alice said with a softer smile.</p><p>George nodded his head and looked at Dumbledore and then Draco "Dray?"</p><p>Draco tensed at that and threw a hex at George. "Stop calling me that bloody nickname! I barely tolerate it with 'Rian!"</p><p>"Will you go-" George started out but stopped at Draco's glare. "Freddy, you take this one. I'm not that confident against Dray," George said timidly.</p><p>"Draco!" Fred growled out.</p><p>"Fredrick!" Draco hissed out.</p><p>"It’s go with him, or everyone finds out!" Fred growled.</p><p>"Well, I guess everyone is finding out!" Draco said before shifting his body into a Cobra.</p><p>Neville snickered as he covered his mouth and Luna busted out into giggles. Fred just playfully glared at the two. "Like you two could have done better!"</p><p>"It would probably be best if we actually all did what Draco did, Freddy, but then again most of us can't do it," Luna said calmly.</p><p>"Let's get going, I need to be there to allow people in the wards," James said calmly.</p><p>"Let's make this extra easy for you all," Fred said before he shifted into a white fox and jumped into James' arms.</p><p>"Bloody wicked!" James said before he took off.</p><p>"Luna, should we force Haddy into his animagus form so Miss Dragon, here, can easily carry him?" Neville asked, making George bark out a laugh.</p><p>"Yes, it shouldn't hurt him and it will make him easier to carry around," Luna looked at Lily "Do you have a problem with Tigers?"</p><p>"No?" Lily answered, confused.</p><p>"Oh, goodie." Luna walked over to her unconscious brother and pointed her wand at him. "Animalis transformatio." Hadrian's body was shifted into a giant black, white, and grey tiger. Without removing her wand away from her brother, she spoke again. "Puer animals." The melanistic tiger shrunk to look like a cub. Luna put her wand away and picked up Hadrian. "It will hold until you get to Fred, he will undo my spellwork," Luna said as she handed over Hadrian to Lily.</p><p>Lily nodded her head as she carefully took Hadrian into her arms and disappeared.</p><p>Once Lily was gone, George looked at Sirius and smirked. "Shall we go? I feel pained being away from my lovely twin for too long. Magical twins have that pain sometimes," George said, trying to downplay it as he shifted into his black fox form and the Cobra slithered over and wrapped around his midsection.</p><p>"Bloody hell, Sirius, get him to Potter Manor!" Frank called out, surprised.</p><p>"Here we go, mate!" Sirius grabbed George and disappeared with the male.</p><p>Once George was gone, Neville sighed. "Luna's next," Neville said in a shooing motion.</p><p>Luna giggled as she looked at Alice. "Shall we go then?" she said before looking at them.</p><p>"One," Alice said with a smile.</p><p>"Two," Luna said excitedly.</p><p>"Three!" Both of them grabbed onto each other before disappearing.</p><p>"Now my boy-" Dumbledore started off but Neville pointed his wand at Albus.</p><p>"I have no words for a crazy old man who thinks he can manipulate my family. I know about Grindelwald, I know about your friendship with him, Dumbledore," Neville growled out.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean my chil-" Albus tried to say but Neville cut him off once again.</p><p>"Bloody hell, you don't! But it doesn't matter," Neville said as he got next to Frank.</p><p>"And why is that, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, a little worried.</p><p>"You might want to start packing up your office in the school, my brother will be claiming his birthright when he wakes," Neville said calmly as he held Frank's arm. "Shall we head off?"</p><p>Frank hesitantly nodded his head before they disappeared. Once they landed, Frank looked at Neville. "What did you mean by that?" Frank asked curiously.</p><p>"Hadrian has all of the founders’ blood in him. The charter for the school deems that if a member of the founder's family wanted a position, then they would have it if they have the credentials. The position of Headmaster including. Hadrian has seen how far the school has fallen and he plans on taking up the mantle of Headmaster," Neville commented calmly.</p><p>"Neville."</p><p>Neville looked up to see a concerned-looking pair of twins. "What is it?" Neville said quickly.</p><p>"You uhh," Fred hesitated, concerned with how this was going to go.</p><p>"Remember how we are sensitive to wards?" George said, bringing up the topic of their conversation.</p><p>"Yes, I remember, what is this about, you two" Neville demanded as James looked a little worried.</p><p>"Their wards are failing" Fred quickly covered his mouth.</p><p>"What do you mean the wards are failing?!" James asked, panicked.</p><p>Neville sighed softly and looked at Fred and George "How bad are they? Explain it to us idiots."</p><p>"It looks like someone has been hacking at the wards for a while," Fred started off, a bit panicked.</p><p>"I am guessing it was the Death Munchers. It's repairable but since it has been done over time, the wards are starting to fail. I am guessing it was Voldy’s plan to break your wards down and attack you in your own home," George finished off, knowing Fred was too panicked right now to deal with it.</p><p>"Can you fix it?" James asked.</p><p>"We can fix it and then improve it if Lord Potter wishes," Fred commented.</p><p>"We would need to write up a contract for it," James said.</p><p>"Of course, we can have the Goblins write it up since they are our employers," George said calmly.</p><p>"You're employed by Gringotts?" Frank asked, surprised.</p><p>"Well it's kinda complicated," Fred started off.</p><p>"Draco works for them, and Dray here employs our talents by signing us on for projects he is working on," George continued on.</p><p>"It's not an official contract with Gringotts but we carry their name when working on warding projects," Fred finished off.</p><p>"Don't be modest, you two. The twins are the best warders the Goblins have seen. If it wasn't for their desire to make a joke shop, they would have been signed," Draco said calmly before looking at Neville. "What did Dumbledore say after we left?"</p><p>"I didn't really let him talk but I told him to gather his crap outta the headmaster's office," Neville said calmly.</p><p>"Of course you did, you all are the embodiment of Gryffindor!" Draco grumbled out making, Neville and the twins chuckle. "It's not a compliment!"</p><p>"In their defense, brother, you wave it around like one," Luna giggled out. "They don't properly smile until you throw that comment at them," Luna said with a soft smile.</p><p>Draco paused at that and thought about it before frowning. "You fucking Slytherins!"</p><p>Neville chuckled as the twins bent over laughing. "Good going, Lu-lu! It was years in the making but we did it!"</p><p>"Fucking Ravenclaws," Draco grumbled, making George fall over with laughter.</p><p>"It's okay, Dray, we understand your pain," Fred said clearly, trying to hide his laughter behind his support.</p><p>"Fuck you! You fucking Hufflepuff! You DON'T understand! God! This is why I can only stand Hadrian!" Draco ranted.</p><p>The rant clearly broke Fred's control as he collapsed right next to his twin laughing. "Oh God, I can't breathe!"</p><p>"One would wonder why your Animagus forms aren't hyenas!"Draco ranted.</p><p>Neville sighed softly and looked at James, Sirius, Lily, Alice, and Frank. "Sorry about them, this is Draco's way of trying to calm the Twins down to work. It's the most effective way, from what we all figured out." Neville said with a smile. "He bitches because he cares."</p><p>Once Fred and George managed to calm down, Draco spoke. "You two done?"</p><p>"Gah, don't make us laugh that hard, Dray, my stomach hurts~" George complained with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, Draco, we need a laugh but not to die," Fred complained.</p><p>"Shut up, you Hyenas, you loved it," Draco said as he pointed his nose in the air in offense. This, in turn, made Fred and George giggle a little.</p><p>"Oh, Draco you flatter us," Fred said in a teasing tone.</p><p>"Oh shove off," Draco groaned. "We need to talk about payment," Draco said, trying to refocus everyone onto the conversation.</p><p>"Hmm I can't demand that I use you guys staying here as payment...so what do you think is best?" James asked curiously.</p><p>"Hmm Nev, you should contact the goblins before Draco goes off track again."</p><p>"Right, okay." Neville walked off to the side a bit before summoning up his badger Patronus.</p><p>"Hmm, you are a muggle-born, correct?" Draco asked Lily after a moment.</p><p>"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Lily asked tensely. James was also tense by her side but was willing to listen.</p><p>"Our payment will be you going to Gringotts and getting an Inheritance test," Draco said calmly.</p><p>"What? But that's only a 100 Galleon test! These wards cost at least thirty times that!" James said surprised.</p><p>"Hadrian would kill me if I charged you more than that. You’re family, you idiot. There were only two houses that could claim any relation to the Peverells; The Potter's and the Gaunts, and we just killed off the last of that family. Hadrian is big on family, he wanted to talk to Tom and see if he could stop this madness, but when he heard about you, he got upset. Tom was older, he should have known better. Well that, and claiming Hadrian's rightful titles. Besides, if it turns out she is a lady of a house, her status from Muggleborn goes to Half-blood at least. If it's from a house we thought long dead, then the goblins will greatly profit from it, thus why we can demand these payments from muggleborns," Draco said calmly.</p><p>"Also, if she is a lady of a house, Draco is going to sink his fangs into her and teach her about being a pureblood. Draco's core is darkish grey but even the light wizards see that our traditions are fading, Lady Magic isn't happy. Battleclaw is on his way," Neville said calmly.</p><p>"Lady Fate isn't happy, either. Us seers are slowly fading from our world because of that war, seventeen seers were killed due to Tommy, so Lady Fate made it easy for us to find his trinkets," Luna said calmly.</p><p>"Wait."</p><p>The hooded figure looked at the pale, white-haired lady, "What is it, Lady Magic?" the figure asked calmly.</p><p>"How did this happen, Death?!" she asked worriedly. "How did they get back in time! I <em> know </em> that is Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, and the Twins from the Weasely family!" she said upset.</p><p>"They performed magic, obviously," Death said calmly.</p><p>"TO RETURN TO THE PAST?! THAT'S TIME'S DOMAIN!" Lady Magic practically shouted. She was more worried about her children than really upset with them. She knew Time to be a harsh God about these things.</p><p>"Calm down, Magic, I have approved of their plans," A figure said as he walked in.</p><p>"Time! You did?!" Lady Magic said as she quickly looked at Time.</p><p>"Yes, Lady Fate has played with them long enough, they are Death's toys now and you know how he treats his toys compared to her," Lord Time said as he walked over and sat down, relaxing.</p><p>"I don't like it when they die with regrets, so I claimed them and pulled a favor from Time and Fate," Death said calmly.</p><p>"But how did they get to THIS point, Death? Tom had Horcruxes! How do they claim the titles of the founders and Peverell?!" She asked, confused. "How do they learn wards and befriend the goblins!"</p><p>"You really suck at telling stories, Brother," Fate giggled as she skipped in. "Did they kill Moldyshorts yet?"</p><p>"Death started off with that," Lady Magic grumbled.</p><p>"Booooo! Death, tell the story properly!" Lady Fate demanded. "Is everyone just going to stay alive this time?" Fate asked curiously.</p><p>"Their mates are, I am not sure about the rest of them, though," Death teased.</p><p>"Start from the beginning, Death, or I will make you regret it," Lady Magic growled out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry huffed as he sat in 12 Grimmauld Place staring at the ceiling. In exactly 2 minutes, his soul mark would appear on his arm. Soul marks were markings or words that would represent your other half that appeared on your 18th birthday. Harry rolled over to his side and looked at the giant bed in the master suite. He had inherited this place from Sirius. He and Ginny had called it off until both of them received their marks. Ron and Hermione didn't seem to understand, but Fred and George did. It had been a miracle seeing that Fred was alright. The whole Weasley family had been worried about whether he would pull through after that. "2...1," Harry whispered before he felt a burning in his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, he would have been screaming about his arm but he had taken a numbing potion to numb everything. He waited until he felt the prickling stop and he looked over to see the void black ink. Harry bit his lip trying to contain his sob as he looked away. Void black ink meant that your soulmate had already passed. There were only two people who he knew that would understand this pain. Grabbing his wand, he struggled to summon a Patronus but he managed to do it just barely. Seeing the stag he so dearly loved, he smiled weakly. "Go to Fred and George, tell them I need them, floo’s open." The stag rushed off as Harry curled up in the bed, pulled a pillow close to his body and he started to sob as he hid the mark from his face. He didn't register what it said or even attempted to look at it. Just the fact that the other half of his soul, the one that was supposed to understand and unconditionally love him, was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't hear the floo activate or the sound of people running up the stairs. George threw open the door and Fred rushed over, gathering up Harry in his arms and pulled him close. "Harebare," Fred whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's," George whispered without hesitation as he got over to Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wrong?" they both asked as they held Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's void black," Harry said brokenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred and George looked over Harry's head at each other and George nodded his head before getting up and he started looking around. Harry, knowing exactly what George was looking for, weakly spoke out "Made one already before the mark showed, just in case. Small bag on the coffee table," Harry whimpered out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shush, Harebare. Let us look after you for now," Fred said, not even hesitating to pick up Harry, the male still being light as a feather. "Grab it and then come on, Georgie," Fred said as he made his way down the stairs. "Harebare, you’re still light as a feather," Fred softly scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Harry had locked down Grimmauld Place, the three of them arrived on the roof of the Prank shop. Fred didn't stop, he made his way into their flat above the shop and he placed Harry on the couch before wrapping him up in so many blankets. George made his way to the fridge and grabbed a couple of waters, putting them on the table in front of their couch before going to the floor and throwing floo powder down, whispering his destination and poking his head in. It took around 30 minutes for George to pull his head out of the fireplace and look at them. Harry had calmed down but he was still refusing to look at his arm and Fred was still holding him. Not that George would blame him. "They are coming." George got up and vanished the dust off himself before getting on the couch, pulling Fred and Harry close and cuddling into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for Neville to step though. He tossed his bag behind one of the chairs before walking over and picking up Harry and holding him close. George moved over and pulled Neville down so he and Fred were cuddling the two, they had just helped Neville today and just had managed to get him to go home not too long ago. The next to come was Luna, followed by Draco. Fred and George both knew what had happened there. Draco and Luna had struck up a friendship until his father had disowned him right before fifth year. Seeing this as a blessing, Draco started to be more relaxed. Eventually, he and Luna had become best friends until he had been blood adopted by her father. After that, it was basically history. Draco became more himself than a carbon copy of his birth father and soon after that, he and Harry had become friends. Fred and George even grew a tentative friendship with Draco. "You too, Potter?" Draco asked in an almost caring tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up, confused, only to see Neville, Luna, and Draco all holding out their arms showing their black marks. Harry laughed weakly. "What a pathetic lot we are," Harry whimpered out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...we don't need to be," Luna said softly. All of them looked up at Luna confused. She bit her lip before sighing softly. "You all remember how I am a seer?" Everyone nodded their heads. "I saw us in the past with our soulmates... And then I managed to find this, and then Draco found this..." Luna said, offering two books. One was a ritual book, the other was a potion book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can easily make the potion," Draco said without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can easily get the ritual taken care of," Luna said just as fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at them until he felt a shiver go up his spine. He knew this feeling, Looking around he saw everything frozen. "Master."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked behind him quickly and Harry felt his tears fall. "You took them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't want to, I knew he would be yours," Death tried to console.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only survived for so long because I knew I had someone waiting for me!" Harry sobbed as he sank to the floor covering his face. "What's the point in living?!" Harry sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master, if you combine both their ritual and potion, I shall take all of you to your soulmates. Only if you claim the title of my master, that's the only way I can properly bend the rules for you," Death spoke softly trying to take care of the crying male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-What do I need to do?" Harry whimpered out, wanting nothing more than to be with his soulmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and whoever you wish to take with you need to have the legal name of Peverell before the ritual. I shall take care of the rest," Death said, caressing Harry's face before disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up to see Luna, Neville, Fred, George, and Draco looking at Harry worriedly. Harry stared at all of them before flipping his arm over and looking at his mark. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"Stupid with Love" </em>
  </b>
  <span>Harry felt his heart shatter as he remembered where he first heard those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>xXxX Sometime before fifth year before Harry's trial XxXx</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Cub, I think it’s time we had a certain talk," Sirius said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, what is it, Padfoot?" Harry asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not here, Cub. Let's go to the Master Study," Sirius said as he got up and motioned for Harry to follow him. Once they were in the study, Sirius turned to Harry and motioned for him to sit. As Harry sat, Remus walked in as well. Once Sirius and Remus sat down, Sirius sighed softly. "Alright, Harry, what do you know about soulmates and soulmarks?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not much, honestly. I haven't really been focused on it, I know wizards have one, but not much beyond that," Harry admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, you get your mark right before your 18th birthday, it normally happens right when you were born, but it has been known to happen just barely after that time," Remus said in his professor tone, making Sirius roll his eyes playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The mark can have different forms. They can be symbols, they can be chunks of words or they can be images," Sirius said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Normally, a wizard can feel who their mate is already just by how their magic interacts," Remus commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What...What are your marks? Are you guys mated to someone already?" Harry asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, mine is a bunch of words, Harry. I haven't found my mate yet, but my wolf will know it's them far before they say the words to me," Remus said weakly, but he showed Harry his mark anyway. Looking at Remus's arm, he read the words. </span>
  <b>
    <em>'Where you wanna go, How much you want to risk, I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts, some superhero, some fairytale bliss, just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss, I want something just like this'</em>
  </b>
  <span> They were written in a beautiful script that made Harry smile softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your soulmate must have beautiful handwriting," Harry commented softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think it's theirs?" Remus asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am sure," Harry smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine... well…" Sirius smiled weakly. "My mate is stupid with love," Sirius said, showing his mark to Harry, Harry turned to look to see a heart formed with the words </span>
  <b>
    <em>'Stupid with Love'</em>
  </b>
  <span> "I doubt that I will find them, though, since I am a wanted criminal," Sirius said weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And with me being a werewolf, no one will stay. The only reason people tolerate me is that I am useful. The only one I can fully trust is Sirius, here," Remus said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry... Me and Remus promised each other that we would be a couple until we found and stayed with our mates... Are you alright with that?" Sirius asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Harry got up and he hugged both of them. "You both deserve happiness, I am sorry you haven't found them yet." Harry felt tears running down but he figured it was because their story was a sad one.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>xXxX Back to Present XxXx</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed as he looked at Luna. "Luna, who was your soulmate, do you know?" Harry asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus Lupin," Luna said kindly. That made Harry get up and walk off away from their comforting touches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry?" Neville called out worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harebare, what's wrong?" George asked looking at Harry,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know who your soulmate was?" Fred asked just as worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stupid with love...It definitely explains me, Sirius. Smart with defense...stupid with love," Harry sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry?" Draco cautiously moved a little closer to Harry just on the off chance Harry would do something stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Draco, we'll need six doses of that potion. Luna, can that ritual do six people?" Harry said, turning back to them with broken eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I can add the modifications for six people, Harry. Shall I get started?" Luna asked with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fred, George, Neville, Draco...Luna... How would you like to become my official siblings in blood?" Harry asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Death talked to you, didn't he, Harry?" Luna asked calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he said the only way it would work is if we were all Peverells and if we combine the ritual and the potion. So I'll ask it in a clearer way, do you want to do this with me?" Harry asked, reaching out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred and George looked at each other, silently communicating, before placing their hands on Harry's. "Any adventure with Harebare will be fun, as long as our silent supporter can help us with our shop once again?" Fred said happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always. Though the shop will need a new name, of course. We will have to fully rely on the Peverell name," Harry informed Fred and George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pranking Peverell's sounds nice?" George slyly suggested to Fred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that sounds like melted butter to my ears," Fred agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked to Neville, who placed his hand on top of theirs. "I have nothing left. Gran's already gone, the nurses suggested we put ma and da down... Maybe if I go with you, things will be better," Neville said with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna quickly put her hand on top of Neville's. "Anywhere Haddy goes, I go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haddy?" Harry asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you can't be Harry in the past, silly. You can be Hadrian, though! And the shorthand for that is Haddy," Luna giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, thanks Luna," Harry said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sighed and placed his hand over Luna's. "Someone has to keep you idiots in one piece," he said mockingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, we need a game plan," Harry said calmly as he sat back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll get the things we need for the potion," Draco said calmly. "A lot of it grows around the house," Draco said looking at the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, potion is dealt with. Luna, can you get the things needed for the ritual?" Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes I can, I'll need some blood from each of you, too. After the blood adoption, though," Luna said before any of them could get too excited about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll need to visit the goblins then..." Harry said absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Each one of you will need to empty out your vaults." Everyone looked at Draco confused. The blonde-haired male rolled his eyes. "We will have to assume that the Peverell vault will be empty where we are. Each one of you should get a vault test to see what vaults you can claim, and then request to empty them all," Draco said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we combine it all or..?" Harry asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What’s the maximum we can pull, Draco? If we pull too much, the Goblins will get curious," Fred asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate to say it, but you’re right... No more than forty trillion galleons for each of us. If one of us has less and the others have more, then we will pull from them. So in total, we will have Two Hundred Forty trillion galleons to the Peverell name, not including what is in there already. This will be emergency money for us until we are sure the vaults have the money in them. If they don't, we will be living off this money," Draco said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How would we even carry the money with us? Bag extensions can only carry about 1000 galleons at most," Neville said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why you don't get the legal ones, Longbottom. I can make the bags easily." Draco said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or - just listen - or we could get a traveling trunk for each of us. Each trunk can be different and can connect to each other. Draco's can be the potions lab, Neville's can be the herbal garden, Luna's could be our home, Mine could be for other items, Georgie's can be storage, and Harry's can be the connecting area. Draco can still make those bags because we are going to have to get it into the trunks. Do we want to combine the Galleons?" Fred asked, looking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, say we went with your idea, we can't just shrink down those trunks, it would ruin everything," Draco said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are allowed one item with this ritual, you just have to mark said items," Luna said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, we will have to figure out what we want to keep. Galleons is a must, what else are we taking with us?" George asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Books," Luna and Draco said together, making the twins laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, books. We are also going to take what we have for the shop, what else are we thinking?" Fred asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to learn how to be an animagus...Sirius is one...I should learn too," Harry admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, alright, how about this; We get a total of fourteen connecting trunks. Five of them will not be connected until after we do the ritual. We will get a housing trunk so each of us has a place to sleep, four Connecting trunks, three storage trunks, a valley trunk, two garden trunks, a potions trunk, a battle training trunk, and a library trunk." Fred said with a nod,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do we need four connecting trunks?" Harry asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can only connect four trunks together, but you can connect a connecting trunk to another connecting trunk," George explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should get a non-connecting forest trunk, too," Luna said in an airy tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" the twins asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lupin. If we lock him in the trunk during the full moon, then he isn't a threat to anyone," Draco said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins looked at each other before nodding their heads. "Smart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that is fine. Also, I don't mind combining galleons, we will be siblings after all," Neville said after a while. "As long as I can have a vault of my own with some galleons in there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same here," Luna said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We agree," George said motioning to him and Fred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at Draco. " I...I want a vow that I won't be kicked out after we combine everything," Draco said worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, Harry James Potter, Vow that Draco will remain my brother in blood forever. So mote it be," Harry swore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'm fine with it as well," Draco said after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, we are combining money, what about the artifacts?" Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We sell those to the goblins and let them do whatever with them. The books, we should keep, maybe put them in a trunk and we can sort out what books to keep and what books to burn?" Draco said, looking at the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins nodded as they wrote down what they had planned to do so far. "What about the shop?" Harry asked, looking at Fred and George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We close it, take everything and put it into another storage case and put that storage case in the storage case," George said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about familiars? Do we have any?" Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None that I know of," Luna said calmly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trevor can go into the potions case in his cage," Neville suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine with that," Draco said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have any familiars, Harry," George and Fred said together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't, either. I had a pet, and Lucius took it when he kicked me out. I was lucky I kept my trust vault," Draco grumbled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we do get any familiars, though, they can go into the housing unit. Or even the valley unit. Just for the ritual," Fred said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, s-should we do the bank tomorrow, then? Get the vault tests done to see how many pouches Draco needs to make? Maybe hit up the travel case shop tomorrow after that?" Harry suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm we should get some regular trunks, too. Maybe 13 or so trunks for books alone, a trunk for potions supplies, I know Neville plans on transferring all of the plants into the garden trunks, and then that Forest trunk for Lupin," Fred said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nodded to Fred and then looked at Harry. "Sounds like a plan, Harebare," George said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should aim for the end of the week, that way we have time and nobody tries to corner us," Draco said, looking at everyone. "Twin demons, I would like your help with the bags, I know you two are excellent with charms. I can do the runes, but I need you two to cast the charms," Draco said looking at them who both gave him a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything else I can do? I don't feel like I am doing much" Harry admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sit down and bloody relax, golden boy, you've done enough," Draco started but then changed his mind. "Actually, no. There is something you can do. We know you and Luna are soulmates to Uncle Sirius and Professor Lupin, But us four don't know who our mates are," Draco was interrupted by Neville.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I actually know who mine is." Everyone looked at Neville. "It was Professor Snape..." Neville said hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But he treated you like a bastard for years!" The twins said, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I know, but learning that he was a spy...He...He might have been trying to keep me safe by pushing me away like that, and to be honest, I was pants at potions," Neville admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Being pants at potions shouldn't give him leeway for doing what he did, Neville!" Fred said, upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's partially Voldemort's fault...He couldn't be as kind as he could be," Harry said softly. "He...He gave me a bunch of pensive memories. One of them kind of makes sense now. Neville, I think you should avoid Snape until after we defeat Voldemort once again," Harry said, looking at Neville.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's another thing," Draco grumbled. "Alright, Harry you now have two new tasks. Since we don't know our mates, we need to figure out who they are. I know each family keeps a listing of their family and children's marks. We can gather up the books for you but can you look for them for us while we are busy getting the rest ready?" Draco asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded his head. "Sure, I'll need to see your marks but I could do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, the next thing is Voldemort. We have to figure out how to kill him again before it becomes chaos like it was. Whatever you did that killed him, could you do that again?" Draco asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, maybe we can figure out an easier way of killing him," Harry said, mildly upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fine, we can help. You shouldn't have to kill him alone for a second time," Draco said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything else we need to do?" Harry asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe make a list for what we need to do once we have completed the ritual," Neville suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can do that the night before the ritual. I believe we will figure out more in the morning. Let's all get some sleep, alright?" Draco suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded and made themselves comfortable. Fred locked down the flat and the floo before falling asleep with the rest. It seemed to not be the best idea because everyone was woken up by a horse patronus nearly 4 hours later. "FRED, GEORGE! HARRY ISN'T ANSWERING!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone groaned as they covered their faces in varying ways. Summoning up his patronus, Fred grumbled out, "Ginny, you blasted woman, he's with us." He sent the Patronus off before cuddling into Harry, who they had managed to squeeze between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone seemed to think that they would be safe from another wake-up call but they were wrong. The horse came back and Ginny's voice came back. "Fred! George! Open your floo!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred wanted to scream. George was the one to summon his patronus this time. "Ginny, fuck off. We had a late-night." The patronus ran off before George could even register what he had just said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Horse Patronus came galloping back. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Harry was upset. Pulling out his wand, he summoned his stag patronus. "Deliver this to Ginny." Once he was sure the stag was ready, he took a deep breath. "GINNY, I AM TRYING TO FUCK YOUR BROTHERS! STOP FUCKING BEING A COCK BLOCK!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the stag was gone, Neville and Luna snickered while Draco just stared at them. "What...the...fuck..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry huffed. "I think I forgot some words...oh well. Maybe she'll leave us alone." The twins busted out laughing as they cuddled Hadrian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys it's like 7 in the morning. If we plan on getting all of this done in, like, four days, we need to get up," Neville complained, making the others groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay okay," Draco sat up, his hair a little messed up from how he had been sleeping. "Are we all going together or shall we meet up at Gringotts?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's meet up here in an hour and then we can head over that way," Fred suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That way everyone can freshen up," George grumbled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get some pepper up in them," Fred groaned out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone was gone but the twins and Harry, the black haired male groaned as he laid on the couch. "Alright you two, let the beast in." Fred and George nodded their heads and opened up their floo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not seconds later, Ginny flooed in. "WHAT THE HELL!" she screeched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ginny, fuck off!" Fred growled out glaring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry, why are you with them?!" she asked, upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably because my soulmate is dead, Ginny!" Harry growled out as he got up and stormed off to the twin's modest kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DEAD! Wait...Dead? Harry?!" She rushed in after Harry and the twins rolled their eyes. "What do you mean dead?!" Ginny asked hysterically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dead! As in dead! In the ground! Void black only means one thing, Ginny!" Harry said upset as he showed Ginny his void black mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's okay, Harry, we can still be together!" Ginny tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO! THE ONLY REASON I SURVIVED WAS BECAUSE OF THE IDEA OF MY SOULMATE! THEY ARE GONE! I LOST THEM GINNY! I HAVE NO BLOODY REASON TO LIVE!" Harry screamed out his magic lashing out shattering the cups in the kitchen. "DAMN IT!" Harry bit his lip harshly as he tried to control his emotions. Ever since he’d lost Hedwig, his magic had been hard to control. He knew that Hedwig had been a familiar, so he knew he had to look for another. He had planned on doing that after getting his soulmark, now that he had it and now they had a plan in place, he knew he had to start looking.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lord Death, hear my prayer, and despise not my message. We summon you, to gather the soul shards, and forsake the counsel of the elders, let it come to pass. Destroy the one who cheats you, Claim and punish him for his crimes against you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>